


The Definition of True Love

by MultiFandomGae



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Claiming, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Eddie Brock, Other, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rutting, Scent Kink, Smut, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomGae/pseuds/MultiFandomGae
Summary: Eddie's life goes downhill, and he winds up on the streets. The omega, with nowhere else to turn, find himself in the arms of Carlton Drake, the man that brought on his downfall. And.. he's starting to appreciate the man.





	1. Chapter 1

Being an omega and being torn down by one of the strongest Alphas alive really break your spirit. Eddie absolutely hates himself along with Carlton Drake for helping aid in this. This man wanted to live the rest of his life with Anne and eventually have children with her. He never discussed his desires, simply because if was odd. But it's always been there, buried deep inside his heart.  _A want. A need._ Did he need love? Yes, he did. He was the shell of the man he once was thanks to his reckless behavior. He just wanted to knock down Drake a peg and have him know what it feels like to be lying in ruins.

Eddie wasn't in the best possible situation. He had no money, no job, and now was living homeless. Without a shelter over his head, Eddie was basically trash himself. He refused charity from others, and almost got kidnapped a few times before because of his overwhelming scent. There's nothing like going into heat behind a building.

One day, he hopes someone would come and sweep him off his feet. And he wasn't expecting it to be Drake.

That day came, and it was Drake saving him. 

Carlton Drake had passed by the ally he was in before getting a load of Eddie's scent out of nowhere. How could someone forget such a lovely smell? Eddie sure wished Drake forgot, because when the alpha found him, he was in distress, filthy, and starving. It was embarrassing for Eddie, because he was slumped up against a wall, knees held tight to his chest. The omega was expecting a rude comment, but it never came. Instead, this happened; "My goodness Eddie. I know you got fired from your job but I never expected this! I'm so sorry." Drake's voice was shaken, and actually soothing. Eddie wanted to curl up and cry, but he was stubborn as hell and didn't want to appear weak. But why? Why did he want to keep believing he was strong when he was as broken as the concrete he sat on. He wanted to let everything out at this very moment, but for the first time in his life, he was willing to accept Carlton Drakes pity. He was willing to embrace the man he hates the most.

Carlton helped him up and wiped away developing tears from Eddie's beautiful hazel eyes. They stared, longingly, fondly, at one another. It was almost romantic. Eddie felt so vulnerable, he hated it. "Never thought I'd see you again." 

Drake smiled, the skin by his warming eyes now creasing. He could tell that smile was genuine. That damned smile wasn't of pity. That smile was of relief, of hope, of happiness. Did Drake want to see him that bad? It tore Eddie up just thinking about it.

"I'm not letting you live on the streets any longer. You're staying with me until you can get back on your feet." Drake said this boldly. Eddie stood there in awe as he stared holes into the Alpha. This was really happening. Eddie couldn't refuse because Drake wouldn't let him. Drake  _insisted_ , and Eddie soon learned than when Drake insists upon something, there's no backing out.

"When did you develop a heart?" A sharp snarl escaped the omega, which sounded more like a mewl.

"I've always had a heart Eddie. I just didn't expect.. well.." Drake motioned to Eddie before pulling him out of the ally and towards a fancy SUV, "this. And I'm going to take care of you."

Eddie wasn't as good with SUV's because the damn things were so bland and boring, so he had no god damn clue what kind of SUV he was getting in to. He didn't really care. He just wanted to eat. He just wanted to sleep on a bed that wasn't made of trash. He needed to shower, like, really bad. He smelt like ass, and not in the good way. Like, pure shit. Drake could smell it, but didn't say anything about it. 

"I don't need your help-"

A finger was placed over his thick lips, shushing him, "You smell like a cow farm, Eddie. And I've never been to a cow farm, so that's saying something. You're super thin, but still looking muscular for some reason-" he said this charmingly. It was obvious Drake was admiring the omegas beautiful and unique physique. It was like he was practically drooling over Eddie. "When we get  _home_ , you're showering. Then, you're getting a full meal in your belly."

_Home._

Eddie's been homeless for quite some time. It drove him crazy that he was finally getting a place to call his home. But.. it was only temporary, unless something flourished between the two, which was unlikely. Eddie claims to hate Drake, but he hardly knows the man enough to hate him. But when they finally arrive at "home", Carlton's attitude changes completely. He goes from a sweet asshole to a possessive asshole in second.

Being the only omega on this lot must be what caused it, because Drake was all over Eddie in second, but not in a sexual way. More like, an overly protective boyfriend. Carlton shoots a glare at about everybody the two pass before entering the house and slamming the door shut. The slamming was a bit unnecessary.

"Was all of that necessary? Nobodys gonna be interested in me cause I smell like.. a.. cow farm?" Eddie snickered before stopping still and taking in the size of the place. It was white, modern, and absolutely breathtaking. Drake lived here alone. Damn, it must have gotten boring. 

"Oh, but you dont know the mindset of an alpha. Well, most alphas."

"I just wanna shower. I couldn't care less about "the mindset of an alpha" and whatever bullshit you're talking about."

Drake grinned before chuckling darkly. It.. caused Eddie to shiver. "Bathrooms upstairs and to the right. Dont be late for dinner, Eddie."

He fucking hated this man.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally freshening up, Carlton wont leave Eddie alone at all, but Eddie might actually enjoy it.

That shower was absolutely refreshing. He never cared too much about water pressure, but damn, this man was living in the lap of luxury. He washed himself with some of the most expensive and extravagant soaps and shampoos. Man, he even conditioned. Eddie can't remember the last time he conditioned. He doesn't even remember conditioning at all. 

As he was about to step out, he heard a gentle knock on the door. And soon, without even asking, Drake entered the room holding a robe. A fucking robe. This was all he giving him? And he was still naked- it was like the man wanted to see him naked. Eddie snatched a towel from behind the curtain and wrapped it around his waist before exiting.

"I get it, this is your house, but damn I want a bit of privacy!" Snapped the omega, water dripping down his rosy and soft skin. He caught Carlton staring, which made him shiver. 

"My apologies. I dont know what fits you, so this will have to do. And.. uhm.. you look great." Drake whispered the last bit before setting the robe down and stepping closer, closing the space between them. He reached up and ran his fingers through the omegas wet hair, "I'd rather see you like this than clothed." And with that, Drake was gone, out of the room within seconds. Eddie was left with flushed cheeks and.. his thoughts. He shuddered before drying off and putting the robe on, tying it tightly around his waist. Cause hell, if this fell off, he'd be the walking definition of embarrassment.

He thought about what his first dinner in months would be like. If this prick was as generous as he let's on to be, then, it should be a fucking 20 course meal or some shit. He hated himself for loathing. He was hungry as hell, but he didn't want to eat this man's food. Honesty, Eddie needed to learn how to suck shit up and take it.

So he steps down some stairs and makes his way to what he assumes is the dining room. He found it odd that nobody was in this house besides him and Drake. No butlers or maids. Probably a chef, but everywhere he went was empty. It was almost creepy how quiet it was. Eddie, now in the dining room, expected to see a long ass fucking table with plush seats. But what he got was actually comfortable for him; a glass table with two chairs. Oh fuck, it was like a date. And he hated himself more than he already did before. 

Eddie was expecting to see Carlton sitting there with dinner already prepared, and not what he actually saw. In the kitchen, which was right behind a bar, there Drake was, cooking something that smelled heavenly. God, he couldn't wait to dig in. Okay, maybe Drake isn't as much of a prick as he thought. Eddie decides to enter the kitchen and watch, but that completely stops Drake from finishing. He seemed to be already done, but the way he stared at Eddie with one of the hungriest looks- like he was going to eat Eddie up instead of Dinner itself. Maybe that was his plan, to eat Eddie. God, that made his face burn up at the thought- 

"Eddie, you smell fantastic. I guess you used some of the body wash I left for you?" Drake purred, turning around to face Eddie. He held two plates, each beautifully decorated with what he assumed was spaghetti with out the meatballs? This dick- who doesn't like meatballs in their spaghetti? 

"Well, that's creepy. Do you go around sniffing everybody you associate with?" 

"It's not at all creepy, Eddie. You naturally smell..  _delighful and delicious._ I couldn't help myself."

"Yep," Eddie spoke before leaving the kitchen," Fuckin Creepy."

Drake was quiet, but he followed behind Eddie. It was obvious the alpha was staring  _hard_ at his ass. Eddie could feel those piercing eyes on his ass, it was almost like Fifty Shades of Grey. Eddie knew he was curvy, but god, Drake could have a little bit of respect. 

 

Well, after sharing an awkward dinner, Drake showed Eddie to his bedroom. The omega would rather sleep naked but he didn't want a certain someone to watch him constantly. But, it happened anyways. Even with Eddie in bed, Drake was sitting in a chair right beside his bed and watched. He fucking watched Eddie, but damn, Eddie wasn't about to fall asleep with this man in the room, so he stared back. It was like an awkward staring contest. It was quiet for the most part. Besides the sound of Drake occasionally taking in the omegas scent, nothing else happened.

"So, Drake-"

Drake blinked rapidly before responding "What is it Eddie? Oh, when in your heat due? I'd like to be informed now rather than later. Do you need water?" Drake got up and went into the bathroom that branched off the side of the bedroom and came back with a large glass of water. 

"Actually, I was wondering-"

"Don't worry Eddie. I'll take care of you."

He set the water down on the bedside table and took his place on the chair.

"Goddammit, Let me talk for once! I wanted to know  _why_ you decided to take me in. And I dont fucking know when my heats gonna come. Man, I lost track of time." Eddie snapped, which caused Drake to shut up. "Can you please leave so I can sleep?" 

Drake nodded before hurrying away. God, this man was fucking weird.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week passes by and Eddie goes into heat.

It was like a reoccurring nightmare for Eddie. Everytime he woke, Carlton Drake was there, watching him. It annoyed Eddie how he was treated by Drake. But he had to wonder why Drake does what he does. Why does Carlton Drake want to fuck Eddie so badly, because it's obvious. By the way he acts, by the way he looks at the omega, and even by how he cooks. One lunch this week, Carlton made a burger in the shape of a heart. Everything in that piece of heaven was shaped like a heart. That man was passionate when it came to love. And Eddie was almost falling for it. But a week into living with Drake, he wasn't about to drop his pants just yet. 

Eddie always pondered what Drake does while the omega sleeps. Well, besides watch him sleep, Drake seemed like a mystery. A mystery Eddie wants to solve. One day, the omega asked if he could visit his lab, and all he got was a simple "soon" as a response. What does he work on? That's something Eddie may never find out. He peered over at the alpha to see him grinning. Those eyes gazed at him hungrily, and Eddie loved it. He doesn't know why, he just does.

Eddie could drown in those eyes. He would love to drown in this man's affection, but finds himself not wanting his affection. It was odd. He doesn't hate Drake, not anymore. But if worse came to worse, and he went into heat today, he'd allow Drake to "assist". That made his blank stare migrate into a bright smile, which got Drake talking.

"You seem happy. Penny for your thoughts?"

"O-Oh, shit I'm sorry. I was just thinking about- breakfast." He wanted to say what he was really thinking, but he was too embarrassed to even get a word out about it. Drake did catch his lie, but didn't act out on it.

Drake stood, helped Eddie out of bed and led him to the bathroom. "Then you might want to take your time. I want to make breakfast special."

And with that, Drake was gone, leaving Eddie to his thoughts. Why was Drake so nice to him? Was it out of pity? Or did the alpha actually have great feelings for the omega? Eddie tried to ruin his career, yet Drake still treats him with love and respect. It never left Eddie's mind. The omega thought about his life with Anne and how he was glad she never claimed him. Because living with that mark then losing it would have drove Eddie mad. He would've died of embarrassment if he had to be honest. Nothing breaks your courage like losing someone you love.

 

Eddie took his time in the shower, and Carlton didn't lie about him making breakfast amazing, because it was fantastic. God, he was so hot- not Drake, Eddie. He felt incredibly hot- like he was stuck in a fucking toaster for too long. Oh no, oh fucking no. Eddie stood up before finishing breakfast and stumbled off, and of course, Drake followed.

"Eddie, are you alright. Are you going into heat?-"

"Just leave me alone, okay? I can manage this on my own." Eddie tripped trying to get to his room, and that allowed Drake to catch up to him. "Eddie please, let me help you."

"N-not now Drake. Please-"

The alpha helped him up and assisted him up some stairs and into his room. "When the time is right." Was all he said before leaving Eddie alone. The omega didn't expect that to work. He was expecting the alpha to be up his ass, and he was kind hoping he would be. He didn't want to send him away. Fuck, he was regretting his decisions so hard. He grimaced, a pool of heat burrowing itself deep within his gut. It was as if he was being burned from the inside out, and he hated it. He begged for the alpha to come back, deep in his mind, he prayed. As if the lord was listening, Drake did come back. He tapped on the door gently before entering.

Upon entering, his eyes were rested upon a naked omega(dont ask when he got naked cause I ain't tellin) that was drenched in sweat. And Eddie thought he could redden alot. This man was the equivalent to blood at this point. 

"Please Drake- I can't take it-"

The alpha helped him up on to the bed. "I can't take advantage of you like this Eddie. It's just not right."

How could he be so calm with a fucking naked man in front of him? 

"Please Carlton, please." Eddie near purred. It was obvious that the alpha was fighting himself. Carlton was tied against wanting to better there relationship and wanting to fuck this man's brains out. And, well, the alpha side of him won.  ****


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loads of smut. Be prepared.

Eddie was writhing and squirming, like a needy child that wasn't getting what they wanted. Carlton was so gentle with him, he hated it. But that didn't stop him from allowing those soft, tan hands from rubbing every inch of his body, never skipping any part of his exposed skin. The coolness of Drakes skin was enough to send him over the edge. It was almost.. peaceful besides the overwhelming smell. But it couldn't be helped. 

The omega was practically begging at this point for Drake to touch him, and as if he read his thoughts, the alpha grabbed hold of his aching erection and stroked it.. rather lovingly. Like he was painting.. using soft, gentle strokes. Eddie was going over the edge, enveloped with love and lust. The feelings running through his body clouded his judgement. He knew ahead of time that what was happening now could greatly affect their future together, but damn, he didn't care. Heats were annoying as hell, and spending them alone.. was like living in hell. Even if he was mated to Drake, he'd have a bit of freedom, right? That was doubtful, but Eddie just couldn't think anymore. It was painful without some way to relieve himself.. and Drake was going so slow. If he wasn't wet already, he was truly drenched by the amount if slick he was producing. 

Drake loved to toy with people, that was pretty obvious. But god help us, if Drake didn't speed up, he would have an angry omega instead of a good omega. "D-Drake, please." He whined, gazing at the alpha through lidded eyes. "It hurts- please Drake-"

All the alpha did was stop. He didn't continue to stroke Eddie or even make a move to continue. Those eyes- it was as if Drake was a predator ready to consume his prey. That gaze alone could make Eddie come undone, being the mess that he is. "D-Drake-?" 

He was damned near confused whenever Drake stood up. The alpha acted as if he was going to leave the omega alone to suffer- but he actually flipped Eddie over and climbed on top of him. A low growl was present in the alphas throat as he slid off his belt, now using it to tie Eddie's flushed hands together. Almost every part of Eddie was red. Purely red from anticipation. He couldn't wait. Two fingers were slipped inside of him, resulting in a loud gasp to escape his lips. Those fingers were almost magical as they worked him open, though it wasn't needed. 

Those heavenly fingers worked hard, occasionally brushing against his prostate, which pulled a loud moan from the omega everytime. He was shivering from the amount of pleasure coursing through his veins. Paradise was just inches away, if only Drake would actually fuck him. He rode back on the alphas fingers, desperate and eager to be filled. Eddie could feel the alpha nuzzle against his neck, taking in his scent as he began to finger him with such speed, he might be able to come off of this. "My omega, you smell so lovely~" he purred, which made Eddie shudder with excitement. 

"You love taking my fingers, don't you? You want my cock in your tight little ass don't you?" Drake whispered into his ear before nibbling on his lobe. The alpha was rutting against him, though he was still clothed. "Can't wait to take that ass and make it  _mine._ "

"Please Drake, I can't wait!" Cried out Eddie, moving desperately to get some friction. 

"What do you want me to do, little omega?" His voice was so low and possessive, it made Eddie's aching body twitch and jolt. He loved the dirty talk, especially coming from such a dominant man.

"I need you alpha, I need you in me!" Eddie whined, falling slump against the bed whenever Drake withdrew his fingers. Eddie didn't bother to look at Carlton. He didn't need to. He could hear the alphas heavy breathing as he slid off his pants.  _Shameful,_ Eddie thought,  _he's not wearing boxers._ He was too high on cloud nine to even care though, it just made the entire situation increase with excitement. It felt like hours before Drake was lined up with Eddie's slick, puckering entrance. He could feel the alpha  _tease_ by threatening to push in, but not actually going through with it. How could he be so calm? Eddie knew he wanted this as much as he did and yet-

His thoughts were torn away from his mind when Drake slid into him with force, great, great force. He wasn't slowing down at all. Eddie was being fucked by Carlton Drake. When did that not occur to him before? This man had ruined his life, but fuck, he wasn't about to stop him now. Eddie grabbed a fistful of sheets, tugging on them roughly until the corner of the bed was exposed. His hands may be tied together but that didn't stop him from making a mess of his surroundings. He arched his back each time Drake slammed, not brushed, but full on rammed himself into Eddie's prostate. 

Drakes knot was beginning to swell as he continued to fuck Eddie with great speed, not stopping once to catch his breath. And soon, both parties were hitting a massive orgasm. Both parties were locked tight together as they came in sync. Breathless, sweaty, and now greatly tired, the alpha removed the belt around Eddie's wrists and took this moment to claim what was his. He bit down roughly into the neck of Eddie Brock, which made his eyes shoot wide open. Panic was all that filled his body, but it soon faded knowing he was going to be taken care of. 

Both were off of their high and actually thinking for once. Drake spoke up, to clear up this awkward silence, "I'm sorry Eddie. I just couldn't help myself."

Eddie smiled softly before complaining. "Perhaps you could make this a little more comfortable. You're crushing me."

Drake was quiet before flipping them on to their sides, his breath now brushing up against the omegas neck. He buried his face into the newly claimed man and sighed. "My apologies." And they sat like this, eventually falling asleep together, for a few hours. They felt safe in each others comfort.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlton seems to have a parasite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you've been waiting for has finally arrived.

Eddie hasn't heard from his alpha in days. After they had.. bonded, Carlton went straight to work to pay for Eddie and take care of him. But he hasn't come back since. And that kinda worries the omega. He didn't have to worry about his heat until next month, which was good. But that didn't stop him from being concerned. In all honesty, the whole idea of Carlton not being back anytime soon terrifies him. He can't do much on his own because he doesn't have a job. And that's because his asshole alpha wont let him get one until the time was right, which is absolute bullshit. 

Whenever Drake comes home, if he comes home, he's getting slapped. For worrying Eddie so much, that alpha shall get a bitch slap because he is a bitch. The omega almost thought his alpha was skipping out on him after the whole ordeal with mating and such. He was lucky the prick didn't impregnate him. He's only been here for a week and a half and he's claimed. Its bullshit. Absolute bullshit. Eddie was infuriated and was practically fuming as he tries to occupy himself. There was a recreation room in this maze of a house. He tried to find it, but didn't have any luck. So he just stayed in the garden. And damn, it was a beautiful garden. He spent most of his time there when Drake was gone. He harvested, watered, and pluck weeds. He cooked his own food, be showered by himself. He wasn't used to it.

Hell, he wish Drake would come home soon. And again, as if the lord was answering his prayers, there Drake was. The alpha was stumbling towards Eddie, whom was kneeling in the flower bed, tending to the plants. The alpha growled and pounced on the omega. He looked ill, like he's come down with the flu. "D-Drake, you're back. Are you alright, you seem sick-"

Drake struggled to hold Eddie down because the omega wasn't about to get abused by his alpha. "Drake- get the fuck off of me you asshole!" The alpha was strong. Alot stronger than before. He wrapped his oddly cold hands around his throat and purred, " _ **Don't worry my love, we will be with you soon**_." 

Such a voice sent shivers down Eddie's spine as he fought against his alpha. He wasn't being strangled, but he did see something.. black creeping from the mans skin and on to his. He continued to fight and soon, Drake was off of him. God, he truly looked terrible. "What the hell Drake!? You leave and don't bother coming back. And when you actually come back, you try to fucking kill me!?" Eddie, out of pure rage, slapped the man before standing. 

"Eddie, that- I dont know what happened bu- but that wasn't me." 

"Then who the fuck was it?" Snapped the omega. He never recieved a reply from the dumbfounded alpha. "It was one of your creepy science experiments wasn't it?"

Drake nodded, but Eddie could tell it was a lie. He's slept with this man, he can practically read him. "You still look like shit. Go to bed Drake. When you want to be honest about what the fuck happened just then, you'll know where I'll be." And with that, the alpha was gone. God, he wasn't expecting that. And what was with that black goo? It nearly made Eddie gag. It almost seemed like he had a parasite. And that said parasite was switching hosts. It got Eddie wondering, what kind of science shit does Carlton do? This man couldn't be trusted.

  
Hours had passed and god he was hot. Eddie Brock thought he was going into heat again, but he just went into heat and wasn't due till next month. It was a good thing it was cooler outside, being it's December and all. But damn, he wanted to strip down and lay in the flower bed. He wanted to feel the cool breeze against his heated skin. 

Eddie was tired. He wanted to nap- but he didn't want to see Drakes face. So he curled up in the flower bed and closed his eyes. But he couldn't sleep. He found himself restless.. and eager. He hated this so much. Why him, why now? He grabbed a fistful of grass and pulled on it, and for some reason, filled his mouth with it. He chewed on it, swallowed, grabbed more, and repeated. He was so  _ **hungry**_ , he thought he would die. The omega cursed silently and tore off his shirt with some unknown strength. His mark- the mark given to him by his alpha was gone-. His body flooded with panic as he coughed up some grass he had eaten. Everything was blank. Why was he acting like a lawn mower? Why was he so hot? Why doesn't he have a bonding mark. He was certain he was going crazy-

**You're not crazy. I just decided to remove that ugly little thing.**

Eddie jumped, nearly pissing himself from how bad he was scared. It was that same voice but earlier, and it honestly terrified him. "W-Well fuck, I'm going crazy!"

**You're not crazy. I just hitched a ride on Drake to see you Eddie. He talks about you alot, and I wanted to meet you for myself.**

"Wha- what the hell? What are you? What are you even talking about?"

He heard this.. awful noise. Like squelching. It nearly made him gag. He looked over and saw this beast staring at him. This alien was attached to him- "W-What the fuck-?"

**I am Venom and you, Eddie Brock, are mine.**

"What do you mean by "hitching a ride" on Carlton?" Questioned the omega, gazing at the alien with such curiosity, it was adorable. 

**That space ship that crashed was full of my kind. The alpha calls us symbiotes. He was trying to put us together with your species, killing some hosts in the process. But as soon as I heard him boasting to his coworkers about you, I just had to me you myself.**

"Let me get this straight, the man that claimed me is killing people?"

**Yep.**

"And- And are you gonna kill me?"

**You're too perfect of a match to kill, or eat. I could never devour such a host. Such a perfect host. You are mine Eddie. I'm never going to hurt you. But you can't tell Drake about this. He'll take me away. He might kill more innocent people.**

Venom was really working at the good side of Eddie. He knew what chords to strike and how to play them well. It was almost as if they were meant to be together. And that voice was affecting him dramatically. God, if he was still in heat, he would be bending himself over right now, begging for this creature to fuck him. Thank god, he isn't in heat.

**I can see your thoughts Eddie. Very inappropriate, my love.**

Eddie's face grew a few shades darker as he huffed. "Why did you just call me that? We just met."

**You just started getting to know Drake and you've just recently slept him.**

"Okay, you've got me there."

This was going to change everything. He knew there was a reason to hate Drake, and there is was. But, ye still loved this man. At the thought of this, he could see the symbiotes discomfort. "What's wrong?"

**I don't like the way you think about him. He's a terrible man.**

Eddie chuckled, already comfortable with his parasite. "You wouldn't happen to be jealous, would you?" The creature was quiet.

"Tell me, how did you manage to become apart of Drake without him noticing?"

**One of my previous hosts, Maria, was dying and I needed to switch hosts. And he was in the room, examining her and I took that opportunity to grab his ankle and "enter him" as you think of it. He thought she was pleading for her life. And, she was.**

"That's fucked up."

 **And you love this man. I dont get it**.

"Shut up. We'll figure this out with time. But for now, you can be seen so- uhm, vanish.. or something!" And the symbiote listened. This was honestly fucked up.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding time between Eddie and venom.  
> Carlton grows suspicious.

Eddie sat at the table across from Drake, the awkward silence that surrounds them making Eddie rather uncomfortable. He didn't eat, he just stared down at the plate before him. Though Venom is incredibly hungry, something deep within him is screaming "Dont trust Drake". The alpha must have caught on to this, because he was right beside the omega when he looked up. 

Eddie had started wearing scarfs and turtle necks to hide the fact that the claiming mark had disappeared. Drake grew pissed by the second, soon grabbing Eddie by the wrist and pulling him from his chair. That alpha and his beautiful eyes- why did he love him? That stupid alpha was killing people. He was destroying lives and planned to end this world. Why was he so head over heels over him? He felt like a school girl with a blossoming crush. There was also hatred pooling up in his gut for the man. After all he's done, he shouldn't love him, should he?

**Eddie, you must get away and eat something. I worry about you health, love.**

Eddie jolted slightly, pulling against the alphas grip. He was always a fighter, and Drake should know this. This bastard was selfish and ignorant. This man- his stomach turned and flipped on itself before Venom gave him the strength he needed to escape the alphas grasp. Drake gave him a look of disbelief, like Eddie was never supposed to get free, but he did. Those eyes.. those beautiful eyes were filled to the brim with suspicion, but Carlton didn't bother asking. He just growled and walked off. 

**He's in a mood.**

"No shit, V. He's fucking about to go into rut. He's going to be a possessive bastard." Eddie snapped before wandering back into the kitchen. "It sucks that he doesn't have tater tots here. He's all about healthy living."

**It's okay love. You can make whatever you want, we'll be happy.**

Eddie pulled out loaf of bread, cheese, ham, and some mayo and set it on the counter. "Why do you call me that. We hardly know each other."

**You may not know about me, but I know about you  Eddie. You're kind hearted, intelligent, brave, you've never given up. You see, it's impossible not to love you.**

Eddie felt heat rise into his cheeks as he shoved all of the ingredients between two slices of bread and deemed it a sandwich. "You're in my head- right-? That's how you know me so well?-" 

"My omega, who are you talking to?" whispered the alpha before gently running his tongue across Eddie jaw. Drake pressed himself against Eddie, growling lowly. Eddie shivered, pressing himself against the counter as an attempt to get away from the alpha. 

"Myself. It's a habit," Eddie turned to push him away. "I'm still mad at you-"

Drake took one of Eddie's soft, flushed hands and gently placed a kiss on each finger. "I'm sorry about what I did. Eddie, you seem distant. Is something wrong? Something feels off Eddie." Drake nuzzled into the crook of Eddie's neck and inhaled sharply, basking in the lovely smell the omega released. "Did something happen to the mark?"

Eddie was silent as he pushed Drake away. "No- nothing happened. Everything's fine." Eddie gasped softly as his vision blurred. He felt a deep pang in his gut. It drove him mad. He was aching, his insides screaming at him. He needed release. He need to eat. Fucking hunger. Drake took a step back and allowed Eddie to eat. 

"You're not a good liar."

"Fuck you Drake." Snapped Eddie with his mouth full. Drake twitched before running his fingers through the omegas hair and yanking on it, causing Eddie to whimper. 

"Theres something different about you."

"Right back at you. You used to be so nice before you had a little vacation at work. You're acting like an asshole."

Carlton wore an offended look as he crossed his arms. "Ouch. Long journal entry on that one tonight. I can understand why you'd be upset with me. But I've not changed since then. You're the one acting strange."

"Oh that's bullshit!"

"You wanna know what's bullshit? You are Eddie. You're using me."

Eddie scoffed. "Me? Using you? You're the one that offered for me to stay. No, you wouldn't let me leave!"

"You were living on the streets Eddie. I couldn't just leave you there. It's your fault you belong to me now."

"Its not MY fault.  **It was both OUR choice!** " Eddie snapped, nearly fuming with anger at this moment. The alpha stepped back, bumping into the island in the center of the kitchen. 

"Eddie, what happened that day?"

"Go."

"Eddie-"

" **Did I fucking stutter?** "

And Drake was gone. Eddie released a sigh as he stumbled back, breathing heavily. His chest rose and fell too quick for the omega to comprehend. He never had the courage to stand up to an alpha- let alone the one that had claimed him.

"Venom."

**I'm sorry Eddie, I just couldn't watch. That man is a disgrace to your kind-**

Tears were present in the omegas eyes as he huffed. "N-no V, I wanted to thank you. I don't know- I-I was scared. My instincts as an omega are working against me.. I hate it V.."

Venom materialized from Eddie's chest before placing his head on the hosts. 

**Eddie, it's okay. I can take care of it. I'll take care of us.**

As Eddie's eyes fluttered closed, a lone tendril reached up and wiped away his tears. The hosts hands, shaking uncontrollably, reached up and cupped the symbiote head as he let out a breathy sigh.

"Thank you V.."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlton gets his own parasite.
> 
> POV: Drake.

Drake got out of bed earlier than usual. He showered, shaved,  brushed his teeth, fed himself. You know, the basic essentials. He swore to himself that he'd give Eddie the night of his life that night, but, things didn't go according to plan. Eddie wouldn't sleep anywhere near him, usually falling asleep on the couch or outside on a hammock. He worried for his dear omega, leaving him out like that. What if someone had the audacity to try and lay a finger on Eddie Brock? They'd be a dead son of a bitch, I tell you that.

Drake did check on his omega every morning to see how he was doing. Oh, it just made the alpha grow with need. He wanted to make this stupid, pathetic omega know his place in the world. It was a thought Carlton never thought he would have. But it was there, overwhelming all of his feeling. The alpha instinct was to breed those lower then them. Eddie was lower on all accounts. But his human side always won out over his predatorial behavior. He wondered.. when did their relationship go downhill. Perhaps it was work. Or maybe what he tried to do to Eddie. What did he try to do to Eddie? He couldn't remember that on part of that one day. 

The alpha couldn't be bothered by such thoughts. He had work to do, tests to run, experiments to be held. Humans are troublesome and disgusting creatures. That's why he has no problem watching them die. When he got into work, it was empty. Probably due to the fact that it was 3:36 in the morning. He'd roam past each containment unit and see corpse after corpse after corpse. Nobody had survived. And one of his symbiotes had gotten free. There was no intruder, no possible suspect. Being he was he and had nothing left to do, the alpha decided to tidy up the place. 

Until he stumbled across a little girl, his night/morning went by smoothly. She stood there, face darker and more wore out than the rest of her. He could sense the abnormality deep within her, but he approached anyways. "How did you get in here? Are you lost?"

He kneeled down before her with a gentle smile until small hands were around his neck. He struggled and gasped for air- how could this tiny child be so strong? 

" **Oh, I'm not lost.** " She growled before her hold on him grew stronger. Then, she was dead. A corpse on the ground along side the others. The voice she had was similar to Eddie's. He wondered. No, he knew something had happened, but what? He needed a sign, a clue, he needed something that could identify what happened to his omega and to him.

And out came this massive glob with a face. Sharp teeth, a massive tongue. It was, creepy. "Are you- a symbiote?"

**Is that the name you've come up with for my people? Then yes, I am.**

"Then that means-"

**This omega you hold so dear to your heart has one of us inside of them.**

"How did

**Venom was always a sly creature. He used you.**

"But-"

**He must've found interest in this lover of yours. So he hitched a ride. I have to say, this "Eddie Brock" is actually quite interesting. A much weaker host, but from your thoughts, I want to learn more.**

Drake growled, "Not my omega." 

The creature clocked its head to the side before forcing Carlton to stand. 

**My name is Riot by the way. You shan't tell Eddie about me or else he will be inclined to leave your side. You dont want that, do you?**

"But my symbiote- he's apart of Eddie."

**I know you dont care about Eddie. You're only using him for sex. And, you want that pathetic excuse of a symbiote back in here for experiments. But as long as I'm not an obvious apart of you life, you can study from afar.**

"How did you-"

**I'm in your head, Carlton Drake. I know everything about you.**

"Shall we return to my home so you can meet this omega?"

**Yes we shall.**

   


And they were off, in a vehicle going down the road at about 60 mph. Drake felt excited to see his omega, even though it was, what his watch read, 5:27 in the morning. It wasn't just his excitement he was feeling- it was Riots. The symbiote wanted to meet Eddie for some reason. Does he not know how pathetic the omega is? Surely he does, but why does he want to see him? 

**I told you why.**

That made Drake jolt out of his thoughts. They soon pulled up, a shaken up alpha now exiting the car. "Riot, you can't just do that- You scared the shit out of me."

Riot was quite. Oh, he could smell that omega from the garage. He was outside, on the hammock sleeping. It was like he was going into heat- he wanted to taste that omegas flesh-. Those thoughts did not belong to Drake, no, they were Riots. This fucking bastard is a perv. A kinky perv at that. But the alph allowed his symbiote to pull him outside and over to the omega.

Just a touch would be fine to satisfy this aliens needs. He reached out, ready to be greeted by warm skin, but that's not what he got. Eddie's hand was gripping roughly into his wrist. Soon, the omega was up and awake, glaring daggers into the alphas eyes. "Cant I sleep without you trying to get all touchy feely with me?" He snapped.

**Not Eddie. That's Venoms doing.**   


"I see.."

"You see what, prick?"

"My apologies, my love, I was talking to myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riot, holding Drakes hand: This is my boyfriend Carlton. And this is Carltons boyfriend, Eddie. And this is Eddie's boyfriend, Venom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie visits Anne.  
> It's finally time for Carltons rut and Eddie doesn't want to be apart of it. Riot is controlling Carlton at this point  
> Eddie's POV

What a day. This day went so well, Eddie was surprised he was the one living it. He snuck out without that obnoxious alpha on his ass constantly. He hit the town, having a blast with his symbiote. They ate basically everywhere, thanks to all the money Drake has been forcing into the omegas hands. They even "stopped" some criminals. He almost didn't want to leave the city and have to retreat back to Drakes side. Eddie, for some reason, decided to pass by Anne's house. But he didn't make it obvious that he wanted to be there. Luck was on his side, because her and Dan had been exiting their vehicle when she called out to him.

"Eddie? I wasn't expecting you to be here." Anne said, watcing the omega turn around and walk back. She wore such a sweet smile. For an alpha, she was awfully kind and not controlling at all. The beta she was with is truly lucky.

"Yeah, uhm.. I was walking back "home"'

"Home?" She tilted her head. God, she was an angel.

"Yeah.. uhm.. with Drake."

She wore a look of pure disbelief. Yes, her and Eddie were the best of friends, and she too hated Carlton, but he could tell she never expected this. "You're living with Carlton Drake?" She spoke a little too loud for Eddie's liking. This caught the betas attention, he was by her side in seconds, head tilted as well. These two are adorable as fuck-

"When did this happen?" Dan questioned. 

"Maybe we could.. uh.. talk about this inside?" Eddie murmured, arms crossed. 

Anne's eyes seemed to brighten as she walked into her apartment with her two boys following behind. "Well, I had just made dinner, and theres plenty left for a third party. You came at the right time."

Eddie started shaking his head as a soft laugh passed through his lips. "No no, I can't do that! I don't want to be a burden." 

"Edward, its okay. We don't mind having you here." Dan spoke up from behind him, hands now being placed on his shoulders as he was pushed into his old home. "Please, sit."

And he did. This little circle table was so cute. Probably Dan's idea, because him and Anne never ate at a table. 

 

After they ate, Eddie remained seated at the table whilst Dan took care of the dishes. Such a sweetie Dan was. The couple were some of the nicest people he knew. They wouldn't mind if he stayed here for a few nights, to get away from Drake, would they?

"So, tell me about this _thing_ with you and Drake." Anne spoke up, pulling Eddie from his thoughts. The omega let out a sigh.

"Well, I was on the streets for a bit-"

"Eddie.. why didn't you tell me? I would've helped you!"

"I didn't want to be a burden." Eddie mumbled as Dan sat down with them, sliding a glass of water over to the omega. 

"Eddie, you're always welcomed here." Dan spoke with the nicest tone to ever exist.

"Anyways, he forced me to live with him. Me being an omega, it's hard to refuse an alpha and all that jazz. But yeah, my heat came and he.. you know.."

"Was it consensual?" Anne chimed in.

"Yes. And he claimed me." 

"And was that consensual?"

"No-"

"Eddie, can I see the mark?" Dan asked, now hovering over his shoulder. When did he get up-

"Uh, about that-" before Eddie could continue, Dan was pulling off the scarf he was wearing. The mark was gone. All that could be seen was his flushed skin, soft and pink 

"What happened to it?" The alpha asked, concern written all over her face 

"Drake came home one night and uh, he had a para-"

**Don't say it.**

"Fine, I wont say it."

"Eddie- what the hell?" 

**Eddie I'm coming out.**

"V, no-"

"V?"

And with that, Venom was out, his snake like body forming from the omegas shoulder. Anne let out a soft "oh" as Dan just stared with the brightest look in his eyes. 

"Venom, my symbiote, removed the mark. It impossible to remove the mark unless the bond between alpha and omega vanishes. But he did it."

Venom wore a smile. I mean, he always smiles but this smile was genuine. The two explained the entire situation to Anne and her beta, not skipping over any details. Before the omega knew it, it was 11:07 PM. He had arrived here at 7. 

"You go back, get clothes, and come back here. I don't want you staying another night with that psychopath." Anne led him to the door. "Our door is always open." 

When he stepped out, her door was shut. How ironic.  But he listened to her, and decided to head back home. It was too late to try and walk, and no buses traveled that far. 

**I could take us back. Take the scenic route too.**

"There's a scenic route?"

**Yes there is. Do you trust me?**

"I- yes." 

**Then allow me to get us back unscathed.**

Eddie inhaled sharply as his body was fully enveloped with warmth. Venom was around the omegas body, protecting him. Keeping him safe. He exhaled, a smile now forming on his face. When Venom leapt onto a building that was super duper tall, Eddie near had a panic attack.

"Too high, V, too high!" Eddie cried out 

**I know you are afraid of heights. I won't let you fall. I'll never let you fall.**

Eddie felt something surge through his body. It was like reassurance was coursing through his veins. It calmed him down enough to actually doze off. And when he woke up, he was in his hammock. It had to be at least 5 AM because he could see the faintest of light on the horizon. My god, it was so peaceful, so relaxing. He was anxious. The omega couldn't wait to leave. Eddie wanted to feel the gentle embrace of somebody beside him, that someone was Venom. They've only been together for a few days, and he feels completely drawn to the symbiote. They belong together. And god, Eddie loved the way venom spoke to Eddie. It was comforting, relaxing, and somewhat soothing. Like a lullaby. Eddie Brock wants to wake up with his symbiote in his arms. He wants to wake up with the comfort of the one he loves most.

"Eddie!"

There was the overwhelming scent of alpha. Filling his nose, running itself through all of his senses. Carlton Drake was going through his rut, but for some reason, the omega wasn't affected by it. He wasn't ready to bend over for the man he thought he loved. Then he thought to his symbiote lover and what he had said before-

**Yes, Eddie, I'm suppressing your urges. You have to get out of here. Drake isn't himself.**

The omega sat up, eyes landing upon the approaching alpha. That predatorial gaze would have struck him dead, but he wasn't submitting. "What do you mean." Whispered the omega before hopping off of the hammock and stumbling back. 

**Riot is controlling him. I can see it in the way he looks at you Eddie. The both of them combined could leave devastating affects on your consciousness. We have to go.**

The alpha was walking faster now, as Eddie tripped about, trying to get back into the house. "Who is Riot?"

**Think of him as a team leader. He is one of the strongest of my kind.**

Eddie shook his head before falling into the flower bed. With help, he stood back up and made his way into the house. Slamming the door and locking it, he rushed to his bedroom, gather as many articles of clothing as he could, stuffed a suitcase full, and exited the room. Bad idea. Once he opened the door, there stood Carlton Drake. He looked feral, growling lowly as he grabs the omegas pale wrists. All of the color drained from his body once he realized his fate. 

"Where did you go, sweet omega?" Carlton pulled him to the bed with ease. Eddie could struggle, but there was no stopping this. So he thought.

"I went out. So what?"

"The mark is gone Eddie. Venoms doing, I assume?" Fuck, he left the scarf at Anne's. 

"Fuck you."

That voice wasn't Carlton. He could hear the anger in that voice. It made him squirm as he was pinned down. "No, no get off of me!"

"Omega, he needs this. He wants you." 

There seemed to be an argument going on between host and symbiote, because Drakes body went completely still. This gave the omega time to punch the alpha straight in the jaw. He would've dislocated it if Riot wasn't in control. It was easy to slip out to the alphas grasp at the point. He grabbed his suitcase and left with such speed, you would've thought this was a DC fanfic.

Eddie could really use that comfort about now, because he was absolutely terrified.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dan: This is my girlfriend, Anne, and this is her boyfriend, Eddie. And this is Eddie's boyfriend Venom.
> 
> They're just the softest people.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is scared for his life, but Venom is there to calm him down.

How is he supposed to describe the feelings, the emotions, surging through his body at this very moment. He felt sick, wanting to drop to his knees and vomit, but nothing would come out. Eddie wanted to collapse and hope he gets killed by someone, anyone. But as long as he had Venom, none of that would happen. If he didn't have Venom, his life would've been way different. Eddie Brock wouldn't walking down ally ways to avoid the streets right now because he'd be back with Carlton and that symbiote that creeped the hell out of him.

He eventually fell over, nearby Anne's apartment. Darkness flooded his senses as he clung to consciousness. He desperately craved sleep. Wanting to feel the emptiness around him, the warmth, the comfort. Wanting to feel safe at least for a day, he allowed sleep to take hold of his aching body. He reached out into the land of emptiness and completely sunk into it. The current pulled him in deeper, sweeping him under until the surface was no long visible. He sunk further, like an anchor trying to find the bottom of the ocean. Eddie continued to fall until all that surrounded him was nothing.

A pit of warmth flourished throughout his body, forcing him to wake. It had been a few minutes, but damn, he felt a bit better. But how was he supposed to cope? Living such a traumatic life nearly killed the omega. But he wasn't alone, not anymore. When his eyes fluttered open, he was met with his symbiote covering him up like a blanket. He could feel how sincere Venom about.. well.. everything. 

To really understand how Drake could be this much of an asshole, he had to dive deep into the mindset of an alpha male. He's had experience with both male and female, and he's connected a few dots. Both love sex. Both can be possessive. But the one thing that sets them apart is how they treat their omega. Love was lost between him and Anne. It existed once, but they've both grown into the greatest of friends. Drake was a lost cause. Looking at how Eddie was now, cold, scared, and shaken up, it was obvious how he felt about the alpha. Venom was taking care of him, keeping him away from potential predators and generally bad places. Eddie wasn't really in control of his body at this point. Though his conciousness remained, and that made Eddie collapse from time to time as Venom remained around his freezing body, the symbiote still had control over him. 

Venom would force him to stand, not stopping until they arrived at Anne's unscathed. Just think about how amazing Eddie's life was before Drake ruined everything. The host was an idiot for trying to prove to the world how bad Drake was, though he's proof of the fact. His relationship with Anne, the life he lived before had ended because of Carlton Drake. And to thing that he let the alpha claim him. The same alpha that threatened to use and abuse him. The same alpha that ruined his life. He wanted it to be over. Eddie wanted to be safe with his symbiote. 

**Eddie.**

The host twitched back to reality, gazing out of the ally they stood in. He stumbled forward a bit before finally speaking. "Shit, I'm sorry V." His voice was raspy and filled with emotion. Tears tugged at his eyes as his body threatened to collapse. 

**Eddie, I'm sorry this had happened to you. You deserve better. Don't think about the past, think about us.**

"Us..." Eddie repeated, Venoms words ringing through his body, mind, and soul. "What are we?"

**We are Venom. You are mine as I am yours. I don't like seeing you this way, so please, let me help.**

****A human eating alien wants to help his prey? This is fanfiction right? There's now way an alien could care about Eddie. But he liked being treated like this, so he nodded. "Alright. I'm sorry."

**Stop apologizing so much.**

"Sorry- Shit. Let's just go to Anne's and rest up properly."

**And get food too?**

"Of course.. anything for you.. my love."


End file.
